htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Insect Friends
Happy Insect Friends is a series made by RandozmSunfish23901. The series is about the same, except the characters are arthropods, along with a few characters without the canon characters' personalities (such as a seductive jumping spider and a murderous wasp). The theme song is like the HTF version, except instead of singing, the theme is a set of drumbeats with a rare amount of insect noises. The characters are small, like real insects. Since the characters are smaller, they die in completely different ways. On the 26th of January in 2015, a Vote or Die has been planned to be created at the end of the month. For now, it's unknown what characters will be in the Vote or Die, but some speculate they're based off of the canon characters that aren't in Happy Insect Friend form. Others speculate that there are going to be completely new characters, and maybe a few that were deleted in the process of making this show. Characters *Beetles - A male yellow jewel bettle. Based off of Cuddles. *Flutters - A female pink dragonfly. Based off of Giggles. *Nibbles - A male brown locust. Based off of Toothy. *Skittery - A female silverfish. Based off of Flaky. *Weevil and Kneevil - One's a boll weevil, the other's a giraffe weevil. Based off of Lifty and Shifty. *Maggie - A seductive, white jumping spider. Isn't based off of anyone. *Daddy Long Legs - A male daddy long legs. Based off of Pop. *Shorty - A baby daddy long legs. Based off of Cub. *Twiggy - A male purple stick bug. Isn't based off of anyone. *Hercules - A male dark red hercules beetle. Based off of Disco Bear. *Needley - A murderous black wasp who doesn't speak, but isn't mute. Isn't based off of anyone. *Mags - A gray maggot doctor. Based off of Handy *Scorpius - A male blue water scorpion. Based off of Russell. *Woody - A male orange termite. Based off of Nutty. *Savior - A light blue butterfly. Based off of Splendid. *Kween - An orange termite queen. Based off of Petunia. *Jabber - A male light brown earwig who was in the war. Based off of Flippy. *Bumble - A male yellow honeybee with Lumpy's body shape. Based off of Lumpy. *Goliath - A goliath beetle who is a gentle giant. Isn't based off of anyone. *Dustle - A gray moth with brown wings who has OCD. Based off of Petunia. Season One *New Bug-inning - The first episode in the first season. *Doctor Grub - The second episode in the first season. *House of Spiders - The third episode in the first season. *Evil Weevils - The fourth episode in the first season. *Our Savior - The fifth episode in the first season. *Tree in a Whole - The sixth episode in the first season. *Ter-mighty Power - The seventh episode in the first season. *Needles' Attack - The eight episode in the first season. *Roach House - The ninth episode of the first season. *Gotta Leg It - The tenth episode of the first season. *Hand it to 'Ya! - The eleventh episode of the first season. *Got a Twiggy Feeling - The twelfth episode of the first season. *Sweet and Sour - The thirteenth episode of the first season. *Daddy Strong Legs - The fourteenth episode of the first season. Trivia *Many characters were removed in production, such as an aphid who was a farmer, a goliath beetle, and two dopplegangers who were slugs. *So far, the only canon character who doesn't have a parody character is Lammy and The Mole. Loony is like Sniffles due to trying to eat the characters. Unlike Sniffles, Loony isn't smart. Loony is also in the HTFF series. *Since Goliath and Dustle just won, they'll be added to the second season. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Series Category:Spinoffs